Gentlemen
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: Takano thoughts about Onodera on a work day, suckie summary, this event is after Ritsu birthday


Me: Well I never tried doing a Sekaiichi story but when I read the new chapter of it a while ago and when I saw the ending I couldn't help writing this, so I hope you enjoy this

Takano Masamune was walking back to the Emerald department after finishing one of his meetings. On his way there he heard three girls talking, the same girls where he interrupted Onodera while he was talking to them.

"Onodera is such a nice person" one of the girls said while giggling

"Yes he is, is a shame we never went out and drink with him" the other girl said

"Maybe we should ask him again when we see him, he just so cute and such a gentlemen with every girl he talks to" said the last girl giggling

"Yes he is, he is the perfect guy for us girls; he is nice, gentlemen, cute, respectful, and the best the heir to the Onodera Publishing company" the first girl said

The girls kept talking and giggling without noticing that Takano was looking at them with a glare and a dark aura around him.

Then Takano instead of going to the Emerald department, he went to the restroom and went to the sink and start washing his face. He glances around the restroom to see if there was anyone inside beside him.

When he saw that no one was inside he hit one of the restroom stalls door really hard. He hit it for like 3 times more until his knuckles started hurting. He leaned against the wall while covering his face and thinking.

'_That stupid Onodera Ritsu, can't he see or noticed that by acting the way he does all the girls will start liking him_' Takano thought as he went over to the sink and wash his face so he could calm himself again.

'_I remember back in high school when you saw me, your face will light up and a huge smile would appear_' Takano thought as a slight smile appear on his face when he remember 'Oda Ritsu'.*

Soon his smiled turn into a frown by remembering 'Onodera Ritsu', this new Ritsu was way too different than the other Ritsu, he rarely smile to him anymore, he would glare at him and scowl.

What makes him angrier was that every time Ritsu was with anyone else he would smile and them, and be very nice to them.

Would it hurt Ritsu that once in a while he would smile at him again, instead of glaring at him, he does love Ritsu even if the other one doesn't believe him.

Five minutes later Takano left the restroom and went back to the Emerald department, when he arrived he saw Ritsu talking animatedly with Kisa Shouta and Mino Kanade.

Takano felt himself getting angry but try to calm down since he was at work at didn't want anyone to look at him weird.

As he went to his desk and sat down he started thinking the events that happen almost a week ago. March 27th was his high school boyfriend and first love birthday.

When Ritsu told him when his birthday was he actually got very happy and excited, and since that day he was kind of planning on what to do on his birthday.

He actually planned on going out and had dinner together, or going to the amusement park that had been opened a month ago.

But those plans went down the drain since all day he was going to be on meetings, and top of all Isaka-san made a party that no one could refuse.

Even though he arrived late to the party, when he saw Onodera been really nice to those three girls, he felt his blood boiling.

Even though the whole day was a waste, at least he spend the last few hours of Ritsu birthday at his apartment, and by walking through the cherry blossoms, like he imagined one day he would like to walk with Ritsu on high school*

Even though he told Ritsu that he love the present him, and the past was the past he can't help himself by comparing both Ritsu's.

He remember when Ritsu had pass out and took him home, and when Ritsu said sempai instead of Takano-san, for some reason he felt jealous of his younger self*

Even though both are the same persons Saga Masamune is way different than Takano Masamune, but both have one thing in common; they both love Onodera Ritsu.

Even though back in high school he thought that Ritsu last name was Oda, instead of Onodera. Even now he still gets angry that for the past 10 years he didn't knew his real name.

Right now they are at the begging of the cycle so neither of them has a dark aura surrounding them, when he glance up he saw that Ritsu was now only talking to Kisa, they were talking and laughing to each other.

"Oi! Both of you finish your work, instead of talking and laughing!" Takano shouted to both Onodera and Kisa, which cause both of them to flinch

"We already finish our work Takano-san" Ritsu screamed back

"Good then, now I can give you guys more work" Takano said as he gave both guys more work than they needed.

As he went back to his desk briefly glare at Kisa for a few moments and went back to his own work.

In reality Takano has always felt jealousy towards both Kisa and Mino. Both of them had always make Ritsu laugh and smile at them when they are together, something that he can't do every time he is with Ritsu.

Ritsu has always attracted people around him, even in high school. He could remember that Ritsu didn't have many friends, but there were people that would try to get to know him.

One time he asks Ritsu about when both of them were at Saga's room. Ritsu had replied that most of the people wanted to be with him because of his money. At first Saga didn't understand but he didn't ask more.

And know Ritsu attracts more attention than before, since most people know that he is the heir to the Onodera Publishing Company. Not only that's the reason, he is also a very attractive young male.

Though Ritsu doesn't know about this (the most probably thing is that he doesn't) many girls at Marukawa had talk about Ritsu.

He has heard some girls talking about wanting to ask Ritsu out on dates. Some of him having a girlfriend, and there was even one of him having a fiancée.

Every time he hears them, he can feel his blood boiling and there are times where he wants to yell at them that Ritsu is his and nobody else.

He still remembers Hasegawa-san, when he saw him and Onodera talking to each other and starts acting like they know each other for a long time he couldn't help but get jealous.

Hasegawa had something that he lack, was the ability to make Ritsu smile, and that he was part of the literature department.

He knows that Ritsu wanted at first be at the literature dept. and he thanks the lord that he was sent to the shoujo manga section.

When Hasegawa told Ritsu that he could change section he actually got very scared that Ritsu would try and change to literature department. He also thanks Motou-sensei of giving him that compliment that made him stay at the shoujo manga section.

Even though he never told anyone this or sometimes even Ritsu is that Ritsu is actually a very good manga editor. Even though it's his first time working at this, he actually does everything really good without a fail.

He has talk to some of Onodera editors, and they have told him that they are really glad that they have Onodera as their editor. They said that he is really nice and such a gentlemen towards them, and he never screams at them when they are late on sending them their manuscripts.

Every time he hears a girl talking about Ritsu, they have always said that Ritsu is a gentleman towards them.

One girl who always says that is An Kohinata, Ritsu fiancée. Even he doesn't tell Ritsu this, to him Konihata-san is one of his big rivals on Ritsu affection.

When he heard of her the first time in college, he got really sad but at the same time angry. There were times where he would try and think of how she looks like, and why Oda choose her over him.

Every time he thought of that, his heart would break, but he couldn't help it Oda Ritsu was for only for him.

Ten years later when he saw Ritsu again, he briefly forgot about the fiancée thing until the day when Ritsu receive a call while they were working and Kisa mentioned that maybe it was his girlfriend.

That day tried to forget about her, by acting the same way he does. Then when both of them arrived at their apartment building and when they saw that Ritsu fiancée was waiting for him outside.

When he saw her that time, he could feel his heart breaking. When he saw her he couldn't help but think that she was a very beautiful girl.

Back in college, when he though of how Ritsu fiancée would look like, he actually try to imagine her not so pretty so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Then when Ritsu told him that he actually knew that she loved him, but he reject her by telling her that he was in loved with someone else, he couldn't help himself and hope that person was him.

Then the incident at the hospital he actually gained some respect for her, she actually did something that he could and would never do, is that she told Ritsu that she loves him but would leave him alone so he can be happy with him.

When he thinks about this, he can't help but think that maybe she did love Ritsu more than he does because if he was on her place, he would try his hardest on making Ritsu fall in love with him and not give up on him.

Even he would never tell Ritsu this, Kohinata-san was a girl that anyone would like to have as a girlfriend, and that maybe one day he would like to talk to her one day.

As Takano was still thinking about An Kohinata, he didn't notice a green eyed boy began walking to his desk and tap his shoulder gently.

When Takano broke his trained of thought, he saw that Ritsu had some paper work with him and a cup of coffee at his desk.

"What's this Onodera?" Takano ask as he glanced at the coffee and paperwork

"Its coffee and the work you gave me just now, I noticed you were looking kind of sick so I went brought some coffee to you and the others" Ritsu said as he looks at Takano with a worried look

Takano can't help but feel become very happy of this small gesture that Ritsu did to him. He couldn't help but think that maybe Ritsu was starting to fall in love with him.

"Thank you Onodera" Takano said with a slight smile

What Takano didn't expect was that he was rewarded with a smile. The same smiles he used on his coworkers, his fiancée and his editors.

Takano couldn't help but blush a little but he was grateful that Ritsu and his coworkers didn't notice.

A few hours later while everyone was working, a cellphone went off when he looked up he notice that it was Ritsu who receive the call.

When he saw that his expression turn into worry he didn't said any thing when Ritsu excuse himself so he could answer his call.

It looks like everyone noticed that Ritsu looked nervous when he saw who was calling him. They look at each other with worry but didn't say anything else.

Almost 15 minutes later Ritsu came back with a weird look on his face. When he noticed that everyone was looking at him, he gave them a small smile.

"I'm sorry Takano-san but I have to leave right now" Onodera said as he looks at Takano with a sad expression

"Did something have happen Rit-chan?" Kisa asked looking at his cute coworker with worry

"I receive a call from my father, something urgent came up and they need me right now" Onodera explained while looking at his coworkers with a pained look

"Did some one died?" Mino ask, and surprisingly he wasn't smiling at all

"Oh no! It's something else" Onodera said with a horrified expression

"Fine you can leave, after all we are at the begging of the cycle" Takano said as he looks at Ritsu with a worried look

"Thank you Takano-san" Ritsu said with a slight smile on his face, soon he went to his desk and start packing up so he could leave.

After Ritsu left everyone started doing their own work, but still thinking on what may have happen to Ritsu.

Two hours later, everyone from Emerald department left so they could get home and have some energy for the next day.

Today he brought his car, hoping today that at least Ritsu would come with him, but what happen hours earlier he would drive himself alone.

He couldn't help but think what may happen that made Ritsu look so scared and nervous, he said that no one in his family died. Maybe it could be about the incident of Kohinata-san and Ritsu when they were at the hospital.

Takano arrived to the apartment building. As he went to his apartment he could stop thinking about Ritsu, and hope that nothing bad would happen.

When he arrived to his room, he tried to do some work so he would stop thinking about Ritsu. He work for almost and hour and a half, he glance to the clock that what on his wall and saw it was already midnight.

He decided he should take a shower, eat dinner and then got to bed. 30 minutes later he already finishes taking a shower and eating when he heard strange noises coming next door.

He figure out that maybe Ritsu had already came home from the family meeting, he wanted to go there and greet him, but decide against it since maybe Ritsu wanted to rest.

He decides to send him a text, he thought that maybe he wouldn't reply to him, but it wouldn't to try at least.

_Is everything okay?_

To Takano surprise Ritsu reply five minutes later

_Yes, I just feel really tired and sick_

_Do you want me to come over?_

_No thank you, I just need to sleep and I will be okay _

_Are you sure?_

_I am, don't worry I'll just take a shower and then go to sleep_

_Okay then, goodnight Ritsu_

_Goodnight Takano-san_

He couldn't believe Ritsu actually text him, he even said goodnight to him. Then with a small smile he saved the conversation that he had with Ritsu on his phone.

As laydown on his bed, with a smile on his face he thought those girls at work said about Ritsu was true, he was really a nice guy and a gentlemen.


End file.
